1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a man-machine interface. More specifically this invention relates to an apparatus and method having a help function display which explains operation errors or alarm messages which are generated by an operator's error.
2. Detailed Description Of The Prior Art
Apparatus having a man-machine interface has been used for inputting and sending data and commands to a processor.
These man-machine interfaces have an input unit and a output unit, such as a keyboard and a display. Input data, commands and responses from the processor are output and displayed on the display. An operator confirms the data or commands and proceeds to the next operation as prompted by messages on the display.
Several kinds of apparatus can beneficially have such a man-machine interface, such as computer peripheral equipment, workstations, numerical control apparatus, word processors and the like. Operators need not have any special engineering training to use such apparatus, but may have backgrounds ranging from that of a general customer to an expert who has special knowledge.
In general, messages which are displayed in response to errors are produced beforehand and stored in a memory. In one type of system, messages are automatically displayed in response to an error. In another type of system, messages are displayed upon the operator is request indicated by depressing a key. The displaying of this message is called "the help function" and the key which is used for triggering the display is called the help key. Recently the number of systems having such a help function has been increasing.
In the related art, the first type of system referred to above automatically displays the messages when an alarm has been generated or the operator has made a mistake. This is a convenience for a less knowledgeable person. However, it is troublesome for a person who has a high level of knowledge, and it reduces the processing speed of the apparatus.
In the second type of system, where error messages are generated only when an operator depresses a help key, the operator must first realize that he or she has made a mistake. It is difficult to know all of the procedures and commands even if the operator is skilled in the operation of the apparatus. Thus with such systems, the operator often cannot decide whether or not to use the help function. This increases an operator's workload, mistakes and stress.
Accordingly, it has been desirable to provide an apparatus which has a help function for automatically outputting messages without an operator's manual actuation after the operator has made a series of mistakes in inputting a command, without bothering an operator with a message every time a mistake is made. Such a system would decrease the operator's work load and stress.